An electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording medium, in such a manner that while rotating a photoreceptor drum, toner stuck on a cylindrical surface thereof is transferred to a recording medium, such as normal paper and OHP paper, and by heating the toner thus transferred to the recording medium by a heating roller, the toner is fixed to the recording medium.
However, when the recording medium is heated by the heating roller, thermal shrinkage of a surface of the recording medium on the side of the heating roller occurs. Therefore, the recording medium is easily curled along the heating roller.
In order to prevent such a curl, for example, according to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-031309, the heating roller, an intermediate roller, and a curl removing roller are arranged sequentially from an upstream in a feeding direction of the recording medium, and a feeding speed by the intermediate roller is made larger than the feeding speed by the heating roller, to thereby allow a tension to act on the recording medium present between the heating roller and the intermediate roller, and allow no tension to act on the recording medium present between the intermediate roller and the curl removing roller.